


Rainfall PT 2

by azbear



Series: Rainfall [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, F/M, I don't know I'll add more later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: This is Rainfall with each chapter in other people's POVs. Expect infrequent updates (I'm sorry).





	1. Chapter 1 - Lafayette

“Gilbert, can we talk to you for a minute?” George asked. 

“Oui! What is it?” Lafayette stuffed his phone into his back pocket, sitting on the couch and smiling at his adoptive parents. “Oh, can I ask something first?” 

“Of course, sweat pea,” Martha answered, causing the boy to roll his eyes. Martha has been calling him that since he moved in as a young child and hasn't seemed inclined to stop any time soon, no matter how often he reminds her that he's 13 now and doesn't want to be called babyish names.

“Well, John is due to leave with his family for a short trip in a few days, so Hercules and I want to spend time avec notre fils before he abandons us for a week!” 

“Alright,” George chuckled. “Well, you can have them over as much as you want, but don't go anywhere without telling us.” 

“Of course! Merci! Now, what did you want to talk to  _ me _ about?” 

The Washingtons sighed and shared a glance.

“Sweat pea, do you remember a few years ago when you said you would like a younger sibling?” 

“Oui. I noticed how much fun all my friends have with their little siblings….” Lafayette’s eyes widened as the possibility crossed his mind. “Are you-are you–” 

“No. No, Gilbert, I am  _ not _ pregnant. George and I... have been thinking about this for about two years now and we finally decided this would be a good time.” 

“Are you adopting?” Laf’s eyes had gone back to normal at the realization that Martha is not pregnant, but his eyes are slightly bigger than normal at this new idea.

“We’re going to be fostering a child,” George revealed. “He's about your age–12 years old. His name is Alexander. He should be here on Friday.”

“Are you okay with this, sweet pea?” Martha wore a worried expression as she squeezed Lafayette’s knee. 

“Oui. I will make him feel at home here! Might I ask, though: why is he in the foster system?” 

George spoke, “he's an orphan. He's had a rough couple of years and we don't know all about it. Don't try to force anything out of him, though, okay? If he wants to tell us or you, he can, but we can't force him.” 

“D’accord. May I go to Hercules's house now? And tell him and John about Alexander?” 

“Alright, kiddo,” George said, “but I want you home by 7:30 for dinner.” 

Lafayette nodded and stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket to let Herc know he's on his way. 

\---

“Gilbert, come here!” George commanded. “Alexander is here.”

Lafayette paused his video game and walked over to the front door, standing at George’s left side while Martha was on George’s right.

There was a knock on the door and George pulled it open. 

“Hello,” he greeted. There was a man there standing next to the small pre-teen whose hand he shook before crouching in front of said pre-teen. “You must be Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander nodded his reply. “Well, I’m George Washington. This is my wife, Martha, and our adopted son, Gilbert. He usually goes by his last name, though: Lafayette.” Alexander nodded again. “Laf, why don’t you show Alexander to his room?”

“Oui! Venie!” Lafayette commanded in French, holding his hand out for his new foster brother.

“English, Laf,” Martha reprimanded. “Not everybody speaks French.

“ Désolé-uh-sorry. Come, Alexander. I will show you to your room.” Lafayette kept his hand held out and waited for Alexander to take it before dragging him away from the grown-ups. “Are you excited to stay with us?” He received a shrug as his response. “Well, I’m excited. I think you will like it here! George and Martha are great people. My friends are too! I think you’ll like them. John is in Florida with his family for this week, but maybe when he gets back, us, him, and our other friend, Hercules can get together and do something! I think that would be fun!”

Alexander nodded to acknowledge the older boy.

“Well, this is your room. Mine is across the hall! George and Martha are the last door at the end of this hall.”

“We didn’t know what you liked or what size clothes you wear, so we can go shopping tomorrow for clothes and decorations for your room.”

Alexander shook his head no, making Laf's brow furrow in confusion.

“No? Why no?”

Alexander blushed and turned away. 

“It is alright, mon ami--that means ‘my friend’ if you do not know.” Alexander nodded his head, which confused Lafayette before he wondered if.... “Do you speak French?” Alexander nodded again. “Oh! That is wonderful! Nobody here understands it!” He's tried to teach his friends, but they don't have the patience! George and Martha only know a few words and phrases--not enough to have a conversation.

Alexander slowly walked to the bed and put his backpack down on it, making Laf smile slightly. He helped pick out the mattress and bedding, so hopefully Alexander will like it.

“You don’t talk very much, but that is fine. I talk enough for the both of us!” Lafayette sent a cheeky smile to his new friend. “I will let you get settled into your new room. I believe dinner will be ready in half an hour. Martha made baked ziti. Il est bon.” Lafayette smirked at Alexander before exiting his room and walking downstairs to resume playing his video games.

During dinner Alexander didn't say one word, which worried Lafayette. He told him all about school and his friends and himself, hoping to show Alexander that it’s a good place here. Maybe he’ll even open up a bit about himself!

Lafayette kicked George under the table, jerking his head towards the younger boy when he noticed he hadn't eaten anything in nearly several minutes.

George was quick to stand and clear all the plates, after making sure Alexander was actually finished eating. “Who wants to watch a movie?” He asked after the table had been cleared. 

Lafayette excitedly nodded and dragged Alex to the couch. “Choisie un film, mon ami!” Lafayette shoved the remote into Alexander’s hands after putting Netflix on. He noticed Alexander’s eyes widen at the TV and wondered if he'd ever seen Netflix before. Finally, though, he scrolled through the many movies, and eventually settled on  _ The Little Prince. _

“Ooh! Good choice, Alexander!” Martha smiled. 

Laf sent an encouraging smile to his new friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his side. Perhaps the closeness will help to get him used to this new place. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Lafayette

Lafayette woke up to the sound of someone screaming across the hall from him. He jumped out of bed and ran across the hall into his foster brother’s bedroom. The boy was laying in the middle of a pile of bean bag chairs, screaming and fighting against some invisible force. Laf dropped to his knees in front of him and shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Instead of waking up, Alexander screamed louder and started clawing at Lafayette.

Martha and George chose that moment to barge into the large room. 

George dragged Lafayette to his chest and they stood in the background while Martha worked to wake up and comfort the panicking boy. 

Once he stopped screaming and shaking, Alexander looked up at Lafayette, who was about ready to burst into tears. He meant to comfort Alexander, but instead he just scared him more.... “Désolé, Alexandre,” he whispered. What else could he say? “J’ai secoués vous…. You were having a nightmare.” The only reply he received was a shrug, which instantly made him deflate even more into George’s chest.

“It's alright, boys,” Martha whispered, rocking the small pre-teen. “Gilbert, Alexander forgives you, right?” There was a beat and then Alexander nodded. “See? You're forgiven. Now, since it’s only 5:30 on a Saturday, why don't we all go back to bed?”

“That sounds wonderful,” George agreed. He placed his hand on his adopted son’s shoulder and led him to his own room. “Goodnight, Alexander,” he called back before shutting the door. “Are you alright, Gilbert?”

Lafayette shrugged, climbing into his waterbed. He had begged George and Martha for this 2 years ago when his friend Angelica Schuyler got one. It had taken 10 months, but he finally got it. 

George sat on the floor next to Lafayette’s bed--he  _ refuses  _ to sit on the bed. Laf has made it his mission to get George to sit on it at least once in life. “That was scary wasn’t it?”

Lafayette nodded, pulling a pillow onto his lap. “I made it worse by shaking him. So that sucks.”

“I imagine it would. You know he was just sleeping, right? He didn’t know who was shaking him--he didn’t even know someone  _ was _ shaking him…. He probably thought it was something else. Anything could have made him react like that.”

“But Martha woke him up and he didn’t freak out....”

“Martha is more skilled with this than you are, Gil. She’s been dealing with night terrors since before you were even born. She knows how to handle this stuff--night terrors, nightmares, panic attacks.... You tried to help and that’s what matters. I’m sure Alexander appreciated you trying to help.”

“I’m sure he did  _ not _ appreciate me sending him to a worse panic attack,” Laf mumbled.

“He forgives you for it. It’s okay now, Gilbert. Think you can go back to sleep?”

“Maybe...we can watch something first?”

“Alright, but I’m not getting in that bed, so you can either come onto the floor with me or we’ll go to my room or downstairs.”

Lafayette whined, fakely. “Please? Just this once?”

George chuckled. “Nope. You come down here.”

Lafayette groaned, but sat on the floor, curled up in George’s side with his laptop.

\---

The next morning started off well, other than waking up on the floor. Laf stood and stretched out his back, plugging his laptop in on his desk before waking up George. 

“I trusted you to stay awake and put me in my bed,” Laf pouted, teasingly.

George groaned as he worked out all the kinks in his back and neck that came from sleeping on the floor. “You’re going to have to do that for me soon. I’m getting old.”

“Hush. Can we go make breakfast pour mon nouvel ami?” 

“Yeah, bud. I’m going to go see if Martha is up--why don’t you go get everything out?”

“Bacon, pancakes, and eggs?”

“You know it.” 

Lafayette smiled and walked downstairs with his phone in his hand to text his friends. He meant to text them about Alexander last night, but he got distracted and then he fell asleep.

**Laf: He is here**

**Laf: And he is cute**

**Herc: Cuter than me?**

**Laf: ....**

**Herc: </3**

**John: Plz leave me alone I’m sleeping**

**Laf: NO**

**Laf: WE MISS YOU**

**John: Fuck off**

**Herc: How dare u talk to ur mother that way**

**John: I’m going back to bed**

**Laf: Wait!!!**

**Laf: [attached image]**

**Laf: ISN’T HE CUTE?**

**Herc: Is that Alexander?**

**Laf: Oui**

**John: Yeah, cute. Goodnight**

**[John has left the group chat]**

**Laf: How rude**

**[Herc has left the group chat]**

**Laf: I am hurt**

“How am I supposed to make pancakes with just a bag of flour and eggs? Where’s everything else? Where are the chocolate chips?!” Martha exclaimed, entering the room.

“Sorry,” Lafayette laughed, holding up his phone. “I got distracted.”

“Well, help me get everything I need, tall man.”

“I’m only two inches taller than you,” Lafayette shrugged, grabbing everything she would need anyway.

“For now. I bet you’ll be as tall as George by the time you graduate.”

Lafayette shrugged and got to work making scrambled eggs.

When everything was just about done, Alexander was walking into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Alexandre,” Lafayette greeted, smiling. “Sleep well?” He waited for the boy to nod before he continued. “Bien! Est-ce que tu veux le petit-déjeuner?” 

“Gilbert, didn't I say to speak English?” Martha sighed. 

“Oui, but he says he speaks French!”

Alexander nodded once again, with big eyes, as if he was afraid of Lafayette getting in trouble.

“Oh, alright, then. Well, get off the counter anyway, Gilbert, and stop stealing all the bacon.” 

Lafayette stuck his tongue out at Martha, sliding down the counter and taking his seat next to his foster brother  and wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “We shall have fun shopping today, mon ami. I will help you get all the necessities!”

George laughed at that. “Oh, I'm sure  _ you'll _ have fun, Gilbert, but that doesn't necessarily mean Alexander will. Especially the way you shop, Mister-scrutinize-every-item-in-every-shop-thoroughly.” 

“Hey! I just want the best for mon ami!” Laf smiled down at Alexander, noticing a small smile on his face. 

After breakfast, Lafayette led Alexander into the car and put on his favorite French CD. George and Martha don’t know what the songs are saying, but they let him listen to anything he wants.

“Do you like music, Alexander?” Alexander nodded. “Good, because mes amis and I love music and we sing randomly all the time! Speaking of mes amis, George…. John is still away, but I was wondering if Hercules could come over tonight and maybe stay the night?” 

“If his parents say okay and if Alexander is okay with company,” George replied. 

“His already said it's alright! What do you think, Alexandre? Do you want to meet one of my best friends?” 

The pre-teen shrugged, but finally nodded.

Lafayette watched his friend’s face fall and got worried. “Alexander,” he whispered. “Are you alright?” Laf received a head shake no and suddenly had a chestful of Alex’s head. “Shh…. It is alright, mon ami.” Lafayette comforted his new friend on the way to the mall, letting him cry silently. 

Once inside the mall, Alexander glued himself to Lafayette’s side. Lafayette frowned, noticing the boy shaking slightly.

“It is alright, mon ami,” Laf whispered to Alex. “I know il est grand. I was afraid too when I first came 6 years ago. You will get used to it.”

Alexander nodded, seeming to calm down slightly, but still held onto Laf’s hand. Lafayette squeezed his hand, reassuring him as they walked deeper into the mall.

\---

After returning home, Lafayette sprawled himself out on Alexander’s bed, watching the boy put away his clothes in his dresser and closet. “Mon ami,” he started, “do not, how you say, take offense, but when did you last shower?”

He received a shrug in reply.

“Why not go take one and try out your new soap?” Lafayette sat up, expecting to leave while Alexander showered. Instead, his foster brother latched onto his waist and started shaking.

“What is wrong?” He asked, frowning. “Alexandre...I do not know what is scaring you, but whatever it is, you’re safe here. George, Martha, and I are here and we will protect you. I promise.” 

The grip around Laf’s waist tightened. Lafayette stroked Alex’s long black hair and spoke in a quiet voice: “If you’d like, I can stay with you. Or George or Martha if you would prefer one of them.” 

Alexander looked up at Lafayette with wide, hopeful eyes. Laf got the hint and stood, leading his foster brother into the bathroom. “Do you want me to stay in here or outside the door?” 

Alexander pointed out the door, so Lafayette nodded and sat outside the door, playing games on his phone.

About 10 minutes later, Alexander stepped out of the bathroom. Once he noticed Alexander was out, the other boy stood up. “I will leave you to mets ton pyjama.” Lafayette walked out of the room and shut the door, making his way down to the kitchen where George and Martha were sat. 

He sighed as he took a seat in between them. He’s worried about Alexander, so he needs to talk to them about this. 

“Could I talk to you about Alexander?” He asked, softly. 

“Sure, sweet pea…. Is he alright?” 

“Oui, but...why does Alexandre not speak?”

“He’s been through a lot and it was very scary for him,” Martha explained, pausing for a moment before continuing: “I think he’s trying to cope in his own silent way.”

“Do you remember when you first moved in, Gilbert?” George asked. “It was scary, right?” Lafayette nodded. It was terrifying. He was new to the country and didn't know anything about it, nor did he know very much English, and his family was dead. He was afraid the same would happen to the Washingtons, or maybe they would throw him out…. “And you didn’t speak for 5 days.” He remembers that. He was afraid, so he thought that maybe if he didn't talk, everything would be okay. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), Lafayette’s nature didn't allow him to keep quiet for very long and he was soon jabbering to the Washingtons about anything and everything. Doing so helped him learn English.

“Oui, but that was mostly because I did not know much English and I was afraid you would make fun of me if I said something incorrectly.” Lafayette may have left some things out of his reply, but the Washingtons don't need to know about that.

“Gilbert, you were 7 when we got you. 7-year olds who are native English speakers make grammatical mistakes too.”

“You know we would never make fun of you, right?” Martha checked, staring at him seriously while holding her hand on his arm.

“Oui. I know that now.”

Martha smiled at him as she stood and pulled him into a hug. George joined the hug seconds later, squeezing both of them tightly. 

After a few seconds, the three of them were aware of another presence and pulled away to see Alexander.

“Aww!” Lafayette giggled. “Tu est mignon!” His statement was met with a dark red blush crawling up the other boy’s face. “Tu est un petit lion!”

Lafayette smiled at his new friend. He doesn't seem upset or anything, so that must be a good thing.

“Honey, I’m home!” A voice called. Lafayette grabbed Alexander's hand and dragged him to the the livingroom. 

“Bonjour, mon amour,” Lafayette greeted. “Alexandre, this is mon ami. Hercules. Herc, this is Alexander.”

“Hello, Alexander!” Hercules boomed. Alexander waved hello, clearly not wanting to talk yet.  _ That's fine,  _ Lafayette thought.  _ He’ll talk when he's ready.  _ “What’s on the agenda for today?” 

“Alexandre has not seen many movies, so we must have a movie night and show him all the best ones!”

“Are we watching in the cave?”

“Oui, of course! Mon petit lion has yet to see the cave, so we must bring him!” Lafayette grabbed Alexander's hand and dragged him through the kitchen to the stairs. George was in there and felt the need to interrupt them, making Laf roll his eyes slightly. 

“Hercules!” George greeted from the stove. “You get taller every time I see you, kid!”

“Yup,” Hercules replied in his booming voice. “Pretty soon I’ll be taller than you, Mr. Washington!”

George laughed. “You’re right. But until then I’m going to enjoy being the tallest person here.” He then walked over and ruffled the three boys’ hair. 

“George!” Lafayette whined, fixing his hair. How dare he touch his hair?! He looks like a young Thomas Jefferson now, which is something that should  _ never  _ happen. “We are going upstairs now to escape from your evil hair-destroying hand!” Lafayette grabbed his friends’ hands and dragged them upstairs. “Alexander, grab anything from your room that you want and then come to my room.” 

Lafayette and Hercules waited in Laf’s room, preparing Netflix.

The younger of the two led their new friend to the closet door when he pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside, clutching a blanket, pillow, and notebook.

“La grotte est dans ma placard,” Laf explained, opening the closet door.

Heavy black blankets were hanging down from the ceiling, so they had to get on his hands and knees and crawl inside. The inside has always been Lafayette's favorite place in the entire world. 

The gray walls decorated with glow in the dark star stickers have always made him feel safe. The numerous big, comfy, colorful blankets are just amazing and make the cave that much more awesome. The bean bag chairs were the first new addition to the cave when he met his friends, after John claimed the floor was too hard for him to sit on (which is impossible with the many layers of thick blankets). Nevertheless, Lafayette had George buy a bunch of beanbag chairs and added some to the cave. The mini fridge is the newest addition to the cave, which he's not really supposed to have in here, but George promised Martha didn't have to know as long as he didn't spill anything. The shelves contained many miscellaneous items such as hand-held fans, blankets, random pieces of candy, candy wrappers, some beanies, a stuffed turtle, and a plastic cup with the French flag on it. Laf, John, and Herc had been collecting the many items ever since they became friends, using them to make this place their own. Along with those shelves full of random crap, the back wall had three names painted on it;  _ Laf  _ and  _ Herc  _ were pink, yellow, and blue, while _ John _ was painted in rainbow paint.

“Awesome, non?” Laf smiled, crawling into the cave with his laptop. 

Alexander nodded.

“This was originally a hideout for me when I first moved in with the Washingtons. The walls were gray, I had these stars everywhere, and the floor was all blankets. One day, John, Herc, and I were playing and John...well, John and Herc discovered my hideout and suggested we make it a cave or hideout for all of us. We can all come in here whenever we want or need and adults are not allowed. You are welcome to come here whenever you want, too, mon ami.” Lafayette wasn't sure about revealing the cave’s backstory to the boy he just met the day before, but when Alexander looked up at him, questioningly with such wide eyes and an awed expression, he was glad he did. Sure, not everything around here is perfect, but you can find comfort anywhere, and Laf wants Alexander to feel like he belongs.

“Yeah!” Herc agreed. “You’re part of our squad now! You haven’t met Laurens yet, but I know you two will like each other. He’ll be thrilled to have you in our squad!”

Alexander smiled shyly in response and hugged his pillow to his chest.

**Lafayette could tell Alexander would need to be distracted soon, so he pulled his laptop onto his lap and declared, “First up: _The Lion King!_ ”  **


	3. Chapter 3 - John

John Laurens had finally gotten home from Florida with his family and made his way to bed at 4:45 in the morning, only to be woken back up less than three hours later by his phone ringing on his nightstand. 

“What do you want?” He groaned into the phone after seeing who it was. 

“Come over! You have to meet Alexander!” The French accent commanded. 

“‘M tired.” 

“Sleep when you're dead. Come. Alexander wants to meet you.”

“ _ Laf _ . It is 7 o’ clock on a Saturday in  _ summer. _ No normal person is awake at this time!” 

“I know. I am not normal and neither are you. So get your  _ ass _ out of bed, go put some clothes on, and  _ come here. _ ” 

John rolled his eyes, pushing himself up in bed. “ _ Fine. _ You annoying baguette.” 

“Good. The front door will be open for you. I have to wake Hercules now and then we have to wake Alexander. We’ll be waiting for you, John.” 

The call ended and John groaned once again, rubbing his hands over his face. He climbed out of bed and made his way to his dresser, pulling out clean underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt. He brought his clothes to the bathroom and took a fast shower before drying off and dressing. His phone was stuffed into his back pocket along with his earphones, his laptop was put in a backpack which went on his back, shoes were slipped on, a note was left, then he was off.

John listened to music on shuffle while he walked to the Washington's house. His favorite song came on when he arrived.  _ Of course. This always happens to me. _ John rolled his eyes as he pulled his earphones off and shoved his phone back into his pocket after sending a quick text to Laf, simply reading  **here** . 

He didn't bother knocking, just walking inside like it was his own house. It practically is. He's here a lot more than his own house. 

John’s brow furrowed as he watched Hercules carry a squirming boy downstairs over his shoulder. The boy was set on his feet and he immediately started pounding on Herc’s chest.  _ At least  _ I’m _ not being carried around like a sack of potatoes anymore, _ John thought as Herc turned the boy to face him.

“Alexander, this is John,” Lafayette introduced, smiling. “John, this is Alexander, mon petit lion.” 

“Cute,” John commented. ...did he just say that Alexander is cute? No, he had to be commenting on the nickname…. “Hello, Alexander! Nice to meet you.”

“H-hi,” Alexander whispered. 

“He speaks!” Hercules exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

“I’m so proud of you, mon ami!” Laf smiled. 

Both boys’ reactions made John extremely confused before he remembered what Laf told him about Alexander not speaking….

“Is this the first time you've talked?” John asked. Alexander blushed, deeply and nodded. “I’m sorry if you felt pressured into talking to reply to me.” 

“Bullshit!” Hercules exclaimed. “He didn't talk when he met the Washingtons, Laf, me, or the Schuyler Sisters! I knew you two would like each other!” 

John watched as the small boy (even smaller than him!) blushed deeper and ran upstairs. Lafayette and Hercules went to chase him, but John stopped them with a hand on their shoulders. 

“Let me,” he pleaded. “It's my fault.” Alexander clearly felt pressured to talk to him, and then he got upset at himself and everyone’s reactions.

“It is not your fault, mon ami, but you can go,” Laf said, stepping aside slightly. “Hurry before you lose him; if he's anything like me when I first moved here, he will be on his way out the window now.” 

John shook his head. “I know where he is.” Herc sent him a picture of Alexander napping in the cave the other day and told him he loved it in there. He's going to be there now. John doesn't blame him for loving the cave; it's cozy and comforting. It's a good place to be when you're upset or just to hang out. 

He knocked on the closet door once up in Laf’s room.

“Come in,” called a small voice from inside the closet.

John made his way inside and sat in a beanbag chair next to Alexander. “Hey. You okay?” He whispered.

He waited for the boy to shake his head ‘no’ to continue: “I know you don't know me yet, but I'm here if you wanna talk–or not talk. We can just sit and watch TV or something. Whatever you want.” 

Alexander wiped at his eyes and settled into his beanbag chair, nodding. John smiled, seeming content with having calmed his new friend somewhat.

“Here. I have my laptop. Let's watch Netflix.” John pulled his laptop out of his backpack and was quick to log onto Netflix. “Here, pick something out.” He handed the laptop to Alexander, letting him scroll the many movies and TV shows. The boy finally stopped on  _ Supernatural _ , one of John’s favorite shows. John clicked on the pilot episode and set the laptop between them.

After watching four episodes, John’s laptop died.  _ That might be a good thing, actually _ , John thought,  _ Alexander seems kinda scared _ .... Alexander ended up curled up in John’s side, so he's either scared, or just really touch-starved. Possibly both.

“Are you ready to come out now? You don't have to,” John whispered. He gently rubbed Alexander's side, soothing him.

John couldn't see it, but he felt Alexander shake his head ‘no’ once again, and then he pressed himself closer to his side.

“Okay. You don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but you can also do anything you want to. Just about, anyway. There are few things George and Martha will say no to.” Those two rarely say ‘no’ when he, Herc, and Laf want to do something. They mostly only say no when the thing they want to do is dangerous and can potentially end in broken bones.

John could see wheels turning in Alexander’s brain, and the boy opened and shut his mouth four times.

“Hey…. Just so you know, it’s totally okay–and up to you–to talk. I liked hearing your voice the few times I did, but don't feel pressured to talk because of me.” 

“‘M not pressured,” Alexander whispered. “Accidentally talked. Don't want to lose you and the others….” 

What? “Lose us? Why would you lose us?” He just got here a week ago. None of them really know each other yet. There's no reason they would leave this boy; he seems cool. (Also, he  _ is _ really cute, but John doesn't want to embarrass himself or this new boy by saying that.)

“I talk too much and it's annoying....”

“Hey…. I highly doubt you talk more than Laf.” John tried to lighten up the conversation, but it didn't seem to work, going off of Alexander’s small frown. “I mean, he is annoying, but not because he talks a lot. You can talk however much or little you want, Alexander. It's okay with all of us. I promise. Whatever makes you comfortable.” 

“Okay,” he whispered. 

“And by the way, do you prefer to go by Alexander or Alex or something else?” Maybe he's tricking him into talking more, but Alexander has a really nice voice (if a little squeaky) and John wants to hear it more.

“Alex. I don't like being called Alexander.” There was a short silence, and John could feel the air getting heavy, so he was quick to start speaking again.

“Okay, Alex! If you want to go out now we can, or I can steal Laf’s laptop and we can watch more Netflix.” 

Alex pointed out the closet door. It seems like he's done talking for a while.  _ That's a shame _ , John thought.  _ I won't push him, though. He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to. _

Alex crawled out of the closet and was followed by John. John quickly plugged his laptop in before grabbing Alex's hand and letting him lead him downstairs. 

“You two were in there for a while,” Hercules teased, smirking. 

John rolled his eyes. “We were watching Netflix, you big oaf.” 

“Uh-huh. Nous savons,” Lafayette joined. 

John’s eyes rolled so far back into his head that it hurt. “Okay, whatever. Well, I'm hungry. Feed me.” 

“Get your own food!” Lafayette told him. “Your legs do not look broken to me!” 

“Ugh! Come on! What kind of mother doesn't feed her own son?” 

Lafayette rolled his eyes, crossing his arms at the younger boy.

“ _ Laf! _ ” John whined. “Alex is hungry too, right, Alex?” 

Alex’s eyes widened, but he nodded. 

“I will make food for mon petit lion. He's nicer to me and cuter too.” 

“Hey!” John yelled. “You're so mean to me!” 

Laf thumped John on the head as he stood up and walked to the counter. “What would you like, petit lion?” 

“T-toast please,” Alex whispered. 

“Of course!” Laf had a huge smile as he tossed two pieces of bread into the toaster. 

“What are you smiling so big about?” John demanded, reaching for the pancake mix in the top of the cupboard. He's taller than Alex, but not by much, so Lafayette had to grab it for him. 

“Mon frère is talking. I haven't heard him talk once in a week, but now he's talking some and it's amazing! I know it's hard for you, Alexandre, but I'm very proud of you.” 

John watched as Alex stood up from his chair and slowly walked to his foster brother, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Je t'aime,” he whispered. 

“Je t'aime aussi,” Lafayette said, squeezing Alex’s thin body tightly.

John smiled faintly. These two are already such great friends after a week. It makes him a little bit jealous, but he would never say so.


	4. Chapter 4 - George

“George, Martha! Wake up!” Hercules called.

George woke to the sound of a 13-year old screaming in his ear and groaned. 

“Wake up! It’s Alex! He’s having a nightmare and we can’t wake him up!”

That got his attention. He and Martha jumped out of bed and ran to their foster child’s bedroom to see him fighting against Lafayette and John’s attempts to wake him up or at least hold him down to prevent him from hurting himself. 

“Boys, watch out,” George said, moving over to the bed. He gently shook the small boy, but he didn’t wake up, Instead, Alex kicked George in the stomach. George groaned. He can’t worry about his stomach now; Martha will probably fuss over him later. For now, George sat on the bed and pulled Alex onto his lap, holding him tightly as he continued to thrash and scream and cry. Martha sat next to them and started stroking the boy’s hair, trying to coax him awake.

The boys started shouting at Alex to wake up again. Finally, it worked. Alex woke up and looked around the room for a minute before turning his face into George’s chest and continuing to cry. “It’s my fault,” he sobbed.

George rubbed the pre-teen’s back, soothingly. “Boys, go downstairs.” The boys looked at Alexander worriedly before nodding and walking downstairs. “What’s your fault, son?”

“N-no. Don’t call m’that, please,” Alex pleaded through his tears.

George looked down at the boy on his lap, worriedly. He realizes now that he probably shouldn’t have said that. It just slipped out. “Okay. I won’t. I’m sorry, buddy. Can you tell me what you think is your fault?”

“Don’t think--I know it’s my fault.”

“What is, honey?” Martha pressed.

“James,” Alex croaked, bursting into tears again.

“James? Alex, who’s James?” George questioned. True, he doesn’t know much about Alexander, but he’s never heard about anyone named James. Did Alex do something bad to James?

Alex didn’t answer after that.

“Okay,” George sighed. Alex clearly doesn’t want to talk and George doesn’t want to force him to. Forcing him would just upset him and make him less likely to talk to him about anything. “You don’t have to talk about it right now. Just remember we’re here whenever you want to talk, alright?” Alex nodded into George’s chest. “Okay, buddy,” George patted the pre-teen’s thigh, “go get dressed; we’ll go out for breakfast today.” Alex nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeve before rolling off of George’s lap and walking into his bathroom.

George sighed, looking at his wife, worriedly. “What are we going to do?” He whispered. 

“I don’t know,” Martha answered, equally as quiet. They stood and walked to their room, calling to the other boys to get dressed. “How’s your stomach?” Martha asked. “It looked like Alex kicked you pretty hard.”

“I’ll survive,” he shrugged. “I’ve felt worse in the army.” They were silent for a minute while they changed out of their pajamas. 

“I’m worried about Alex,” Martha admitted. 

“I am too. Do you think...maybe we should take him to see a therapist? Maybe John’s sister. She’s nice.”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to force him if he doesn’t want to go....”

“I don’t either. We’ll talk to him about it soon, okay? I think it will be good for him to talk to someone, though.” 

“I think so too.”

George kissed his wife. “Come on. Let’s go before the boys try to hotwire the car.” George and Martha walked downstairs and to the car. Alex was sat on John’s lap, hiding his face in his hands. It was then that George remembered they don’t have enough room for everybody in the car. They  _ could  _ tie Laf to the top of the car, but he would probably get arrested for that. 

“Are the boys teasing you, Alex?” George chuckled when Alex nodded his head. Perhaps he should have warned him that they would tease him constantly. Alex doesn’t actually seem too bothered by it, though, so maybe it’s okay that he didn’t. 

“Boys, stop teasing Alex,” Martha commanded, though George could see her trying not to laugh.

“Never! This is what he gets for befriending us!” Lafayette laughed. George could see him trying to tickle Alex, but John was protecting him with his arms.

George is glad these boys are such good friends already. Alex needs good friends like the boys and the Schuyler sisters.


End file.
